Priceless
by LOSTrocker
Summary: A late night phone call leaves Mac questioning how much Amanda is worth to him.


A/N: My friends and I got a hold of a price tag gun thingy, and it inspired this. Plus, I wanted to feature an old favourite character of mine Cory Raines.

Priceless:  
By: LOSTrocker

It was late when the phone rang. Mac groaned and sat up so he could get it.  
"This better be good," he mumbled sleepily into the phone. He might be  
Immortal, but even Immortals needed their sleep.

"MacLeod! How are ya doin' old pal?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Mac said when he recognized the voice on  
the other line.

"Who is it?" Amanda asked groggily from his side.

"What the hell do you want?" Mac asked, ignoring Amanda's question. The  
sooner he could get rid of the guy on the other side, the better.

"Amanda isn't there is she? I really, really need to talk to her."

"Why so you can get her in trouble again?"

"Geez Louise MacLeod, a guy slips up once and you won't let him live it  
down."

"Mac," Amanda fussed. She was now fully awake because she wasn't one  
who liked it when she was ignored, not even by heroic Duncan MacLeod.

Mac waved her away this time. He could so handle this. "Give me one good  
reason why I shouldn't just hang up on your sorry ** right now?"

"Alright, alright, because you're my one phone call,"

"Oi boy," Mac groaned, rubbing his forehead. The headache was coming on  
strong. Really, why couldn't these guys wait until a decent hour to start  
all this crap? "Don't tell me, you're in jail."

"Eh, yeah."

"What did you do?"

"Oh you know, the usual, I slipped up, but I really thought I had it this  
time MacLeod."

"You could right a book on slips up."

"I know, just pin my name all over it: Cory Raines, the Master!" Cory  
declared sarcastically. "I'll gladly be the first one to sign your copy if  
you bust me out of here."

"How much?" Cory mumbled his answer. "I'm sorry I can't hear  
you."

"5,000." Cory spoke up more clearly this time.

Mac threw back his head and laughed. "You're not worth that my boy, sorry  
try again."

"C'mon MacLeod, I need to bust outta this joint!" pleaded Cory.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm losing connection ." Mac then went about to make  
a static noise. He hung up the phone, but not before he heard Cory call him a  
sorry son of a ** first.

"3 minutes and 2 seconds, I would say that's a first." Amanda kept  
track of the time.

"What?" Mac asked her.

"I've been trying to get your attention and you blew me off!" she  
yelled. "Do you mind telling me who was calling this late?" she  
questioned. Usually the only one who called was Dawson with Watcher  
information. However, judging from what she heard she could guess it wasn't  
him due to the unfriendliness of it all.

"An acquaintance of yours," Mac finally gave her her answer.

"Really, who?"

"Cory."

That put a light in her eyes. "Cory, how is he doing? What is he up to? How  
come you didn't let me talk to him?" Amanda threw a lot of questions his  
way, and a hit. "You know I haven't seen him in ages."

"Which is a good thing."

"Do you want me to go back to my hotel?" Amanda threatened with an evil  
smirk, and the crossing of her arms.

Mac answered her by pulling her back close to him. "No," he sighed.  
"Cory has been busted. He needs bail money."

"How much?"

Mac gave her the number.

She whistled. "That's steep but nothing I can't handle."

"You're not serious are you?" Mac questioned.

"Why?"

"See this is why he keeps calling you because you always bail him out. I  
say let the bastard rot."

"You know I can't do that Mac, he's my friend, and I can't let a good  
friend rot in jail now can I?"

"There was a time when you would."

"Well, your good boy antics are rubbing off on me."

"Can't we just leave him in there for a few years or two?" Mac asked.

The thought of Cory behind bars for a long time brought a smile to his face.  
He wouldn't have to put up with his annoying arse.

"We'll pick him up after I get some money from the bank." Amanda stated  
matter of factly.

"Couldn't I persuade you otherwise?" Mac asked, showering her shoulder  
with kisses.

Amanda bumped him off her shoulder. "It depends,"

"On what?"

"How much am I worth?"

Mac was a little confused by her questioned. He hadn't the slightest clue  
what she was thinking. "Come again?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. Honestly, the guy could read an antique like the back  
of his hand, but sometimes when it came to women, she wondered. "Well, I  
heard you say that Cory wasn't worth that much. How much do you think I  
am?"

First a late night phone call, and now mind games. Cory was so dead when he  
picked him up tomorrow. This was all his doing. "Would you say I'm less  
or more then Cory's bail price?"

The sad part of all this was, her question really got him thinking. How much  
was Amanda really worth to him? How much would he be willing to pay if she got  
caught or if someone kidnapped her and asked for ransom again? He smiled.  
The truth was, no money could touch her.

But he just couldn't help himself. "$1.00." Mac teased her.

"Excuse me?" Amanda questioned somewhat angrily. He really didn't go  
that low did he? "Just a dollar?"

"Okay, I'll add 50 cents." Mac continued.

Amanda didn't like that at all, but at least it was something. "I guess  
that's better then nothing because you know I'm probably not worth that  
much." She snuggled into him.

Now, it was Mac's turn. He was only joking. She knew better. "Hey," he  
said gently, bringing her back up so she could look him in the eyes.  
"Amanda, you're worth more to me then you'll ever know. If anything ever  
happened to you, I don't know what I'd do with myself. If someone asked  
for a billion dollars, I'd pay ten fold if I had to."

"Really?" she asked, getting a little teary eyed. She still wasn't used  
to Mac's praise.

"Yeah, you're priceless Amanda, and don't let anybody tell you  
otherwise all right." Mac replied, going back to the trail of kisses he left  
on her shoulder.

Amanda wouldn't. She let him show her how priceless she was under the  
covers. Cory Raines was soon forgotten. He'd be waiting there in his cell  
long after tomorrow. Besides, what was a couple of years between friends anyway?

~ End ~


End file.
